Cold Blood
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: The same dream has been haunting Asami for quite some time... When Korra is called away to the Fire Nation after Prisoner former Fire Lord Ozai escapes, Asami's worst nightmares come to life. Warning: Extremely Dark Content - updated


**Probending Circuit Round 6 - Greatest Fears**

**Warning: Extremely Dark Themes **

**Your character experiences their fear for the first time. Prompts: (word) sweating (1 point) (dialogue) "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" (2 points) (quote) "To him who is in fear everything rustles." - Sophocles (3 points) Round element: Blood Word Count: 1,863**

_They stood all around her, poking and prodding with long bony latex covered fingers. She could barely make out the tray of surgical instruments that lay next to her bed as she stirs awake, heavily blinded by the bright lights that illuminate her naked form. The chains that secured her wrists and ankles are tight, biting deep into her flesh as she shifts around._

_"Hold still, Girl" a rough voice demands from above her head. Startled by the sound, her body jerks and she attempts to move her jaw, but realizes that she had been gagged and bound as well, duct tape wrapped thickly around her head and in her hair._

_"This will only hurt for a second" another voice says, followed a round of dark laughter. The last voice to have last spoken wields a rusty scalpel poised above her, ready to delve into her abdomen. She tries to let out a muffled scream as the voice brings the rusty instrument closer to her white flesh, digging deep, allowing for the crimson blood to quickly pour out and puddle…._

Asami quickly snaps awake, immediately grasping at the empty sheets next to her, feeling around for Korra. The blanket that covers her is soaked all the way through, as is her bed, from where she had been sweating, buckets pouring off of her as she slept, unable to awake from the horrible nightmare that had been plaguing her for weeks.

"Where's Korra?" She mumbles to herself as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. The dream was back… The same dream that had been haunting her for months… She was almost sure it was a sign, a sign that something bad was bound to happen and it had Korra on edge, the avatar hardly let the older girl out of her sight. Glancing around she notices the note that had been left for her, and the crisp clear lettering that could only belong to that of the Avatar.

_Dear Asami, _

_I wanted to wait until you were awake to leave, but Tenzin called, and said it was of the utmost importance that I come immediately. There's trouble in the Fire Nation, and I have to go attend to before more innocent people fall victim. I'll explain later. I love you very much, and hope to be home soon. -Korra._

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" The heiress thinks to herself, upset that her lover was gone for an indefinite amount of time, and left her no warning besides a note. "Well.. Whatever the problem may be, I hope she doesn't get herself into too much trouble."  
With Korra gone, and what had been planned for the two cancelled due to the younger girl's duties, it was being to shape up to be a quiet day for Asami, complete with lounging around in her night clothes all day.

* * *

"I hope Asami's alright…" Korra grouses, puffing out her lips in a pout, arms crossed. "I'm sure she's fine Korra. We need to handle Ozai, quickly and swiftly." "Yes, Tenzin, I know. I'm just worried about her, I've never just up and left her like this, who knows what could happen?"

"As a wise monk once said, 'To him his in fear, everything rustles'. Don't let this bother you too much Korra, everything is going to be alright."  
"Yeah you're right.." The Avatar mumbles, reluctant to return to her duties knowing that Asami could be in potential danger.

* * *

A knock sounded on the front door of the mansion, resonating through the many halls and empty rooms. Asami quietly padded down the front steps, unsure of whether to take the bait. To open the door, or to not open the door, that is the question.

Whoever was on the other side was becoming seemingly agitated, as they kept beating on the thick wood with more vigor and intensity.

"COME ON LADY, OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
Not a full moment after the voice had spoken, flames began to lick underneath the door, heating the tile beneath her feet, and slowly eating it's way up the giant wooden door that separated the heiress from whomever was trying to get to her on the other side.

Shady Shin burst through the charred remains of the door, splinters of wood and sparks flying all over the foyer as he made his way in, brandishing a giant burlap bag that he used to quickly envelope Asami into, before running off back the way he had came.

* * *

"I don't know Tenzin.. We've been searching all day, and still no sign of Ozai anywhere. How can we be sure he's even still in the Fire Nation limits at this point?" The Avatar was becoming weary from her travels, and found it highly unlikely that they would come across the Firelord, at least not in these parts.

"We don't know unless we look Korra.. Let's just keep pushing onward."

"Yooouu.. Go on ahead. I'm going to find a tree so I can check up on Asami."

With that being said, Korra scans the area, looking for a way she can connect to the earth, to use the roots like she learned from Toph in the swamp.

"Right here feels like a spiritual spot, Korra." Tenzin says, taking on his meditative pose on the ground. Korra quickly joins him, controlling her breathing and calming her nerves to concentrate.

* * *

"Stop ya damn squirming" Shady Shin hisses in her ear through the bag, punching her in the hip. On the way from the mansion he had stopped to gag the heiress, as he couldn't get her to stop squirming.

"The Boss is waitin' on you, and he doesn't like to be kept waitin'." With that, he casually strolls into the Triple Threats headquarters, the sack containing the Avatar's girlfriend slung over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"I see you where able to successfully obtain her. Excellent. Hand her here, I can handle the rest."

"Now you and I can have some real fun," Ozai whispers in her ear, followed by a dark chuckle, knocking her in the head with a blunt object.

When the heiress reawoke, she was attacked to the metal surgical table that kept reappearing in her dreams, harsh and unforgiving cold seeping into her body as she laid there, the shackles so tight that she felt her bones might get crushed. The room around her was pitch black, and unnaturally cold, almost as if she were underground somewhere.

A thick sounding door swung open and slammed shut with a metallic click that resonated through the whole room, and footsteps clipped across the room towards her, causing all of her muscles to tense up and her senses to seize.

As the light came on, it was former Firelord Ozai who stood over her naked form, his eyes raking over her maliciously, a condescending smile twisting his features. Not far from his right side was the tray of rusty instruments that haunted her day and night, making her shiver just with the thought of something happening to her, and now here she was… Strapped to the bed, at the mercy of this evil man standing beside her.

* * *

"I.. I can't seem to make a connection to anything, Tenzin. I don't know what's going on." A frustrated Korra half growls, overcome with worry that something horrible was happening to her girlfriend. "Why did I have to come out here in the first place? They could have easily of sent the military out after him and caught him by now!"

"I don't know Korra, but this all can't be for nothing. Let's go talk to Fire Lord Izumi and-"

"TENZIN THERE ISN'T TIME! We have to hurry back to Republic City NOW!"

"Korra you're being ridiculous."

* * *

Ozai slowly walked around the table, dragging his long nails along her skin as he went. Shady Shin and Lightningbolt Zolt stood in the room as well, back towards opposite walls, watching as the procession began.

"Do you know why you're here, Ms. Sato?"

Asami merely looked back at him, as there was no possible way for her to say anything in return having been gagged.

"You're here because of the insolence of the Avatar, and what best way to get at the Avatar then through the one she holds dearest to her? Avatar Aang took my bending away, and locked me in prison, now it is my turn to exact my revenge!"

Shin and Zolt came forth from the outskirts of the room, each pulling on a pair of latex gloves and grabbing a rust covered instrument from the table beside her.

"Would you like to do the honors, Boss?" Zolt asks with a dark chuckle, looking up at Ozai.

"Watching her suffer is enough" Ozai says, sharp laughter erupting from him and booming around the large, mostly empty room.

Tenzin, although reluctant, finally agreed with the Avatar and returned to Republic City. As they flew over the Spirit Wilds Korra lept out of Oogie's saddle, using her airbending to land safely on the ground.

"No… This can't be.." the Avatar mumbles, using the vines to find where Asami is. "Ozai can't have her.. I thought this was all a set up…"

Tears ran down Asami's face just as the blood was running from her body. Shin and Zolt wasted no time, slicing into her and backing up to admire their work. Shin had even started to draw swirling patterns along her abdomen, the blood seeping generously from the wounds. Ozai sat back and watched with a disinterested look on his face, as if watching the one thing the Avatar held most precious be defiled wasn't enough.

For him, it wasn't enough. He wanted the Avatar to feel the pain that he had felt, to be tortured for years on end, and that's exactly how she would feel after seeing how helpless she was, what he had done to her beloved.

Just as Asami was on the verge of passing out from the pain, a loud crack echoed through the room as Shin and Zolt were thrown against the walls of the room. Ozai's eyes lit up with fear of his own as the Avatar emerged from the dark corridor, headed straight for him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HER?" Korra screams out, grabbing Ozai by his neck and slamming him to the wall. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

The more she yells the more the veins in his skin began to show, and slowly, one by one they begin to rupture, first in non vital areas, prolonging his suffering.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DARED TO TOUCH HER!" Shin and Zolt were already dying, having had their jugulars explode from the sides of their necks while Korra was screaming. The avatar released Ozai's neck, leaving him to slump on the floor and bleed out, while she removed the shackles from Asami's wrists and ankles.

"Asami, I'm so sorry.." The Avatar cries out, tears streaking down her face, seeing Asami so near death breaking her heart. "Don't die.. I'm going to fix this, I'm going to save you. Please.."


End file.
